


I will love you eternally

by Katsur



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-25 17:09:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4969315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katsur/pseuds/Katsur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>fan-art "Teen Wolf", Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale<br/>for Fandom Kombat 2014 on diary.ru<br/>September 2014</p><p>This is illustration to fanfic by <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/mirrorkill/pseuds/mirrorkill">mirrorkill</a>  <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/900839">"Fly a Little Faster"</a><br/>And its translation into Russian <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/2754845">"Давай как Марти"</a> by <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/agewa/pseuds/agewa">agewa</a></p>
    </blockquote>





	I will love you eternally

**Author's Note:**

> fan-art "Teen Wolf", Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale  
> for Fandom Kombat 2014 on diary.ru  
> September 2014
> 
> This is illustration to fanfic by [mirrorkill](http://archiveofourown.org/users/mirrorkill/pseuds/mirrorkill) ["Fly a Little Faster"](http://archiveofourown.org/works/900839)  
> And its translation into Russian ["Давай как Марти"](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2754845) by [agewa](http://archiveofourown.org/users/agewa/pseuds/agewa)


End file.
